This invention relates to an ice-cream making machine for household use.
Known in the art are ice-cream making machines for household use comprising one or two containers for containing the mixture to be whisked, and vanes adapted for stirring the mixture which are immersed in the containers and connected drivingly to a motor unit. Such prior art ice-cream making machines, however, have drawbacks which depend essentially on the following factors:
(a) The containers are separated from the motor unit by an axial sliding movement, thereby to remove the containers the whole ice-cream making machine must be removed from the freezer; PA1 (b) The stirring vanes are integral with the motor unit, and in order to clean them fairly complex operations have to be carried out outside of the freezer; and PA1 (c) It is inconvenient to whisk several ice-cream flavors, either because the separation of the ice-cream flavors is carried out in an inaccurate manner (e.g. by utilizing an annular partition laid inside the container such as to define two concentrical whisking areas or spaces), or, and particularly with ice-cream making machines having two containers, the vanes remain attached to the motor unit, thus posing the same problems as listed under (a) and (b) above.